FLCL Análise Profunda da Série
by Gaigaia
Summary: Uma análise profunda de cada personagem, símbolo, episódio e manga da série; buscando trazer luz aos fatos implícitos encontrados dentro deste maravilhoso seriado.


Olá, eu sou Victor Gaigaia

Olá, eu sou Victor Gaigaia, músico, escritor, administrador e humano.

Assim como todos que viram o anime FLCL, percebi a enorme profundidade de conteúdo envolto nos mistérios da série.Poucos animes conseguem alcançar tamanha grandeza quanto este. O único anime que consegue superar este em profundidade de semiologias e analogias é Evangelion.

FLCL é um anime bizarro, rápido, estranho e ininteligível. Para se entender o que se passa por trás da aparente loucura do desenho, é preciso abstrair a mente e procurar o significado por trás do aparente non-sense. Para tanto, é preciso ir fundo na psicologia, na cultura popular, na civilização e no interior humano

Esta minha análise será dividida, primariamente, em 7 partes:

I – Personagens Principais

II – Personagens secundários

III – Símbolos

IV– Episódios 1, 2 e 3

V – Episódio 4,5 e 6

VI – Análise do manga e do outro significado de FLCL

VII - O que é Furi Kuri?

0 – Básico de FLCL

A análise primária que se tem de FLCL é um show bizarro. Muitas coisas que vemos simplesmente não fazem sentidos, caso sejam analisadas do ponto de vista lógico. Porém, caso nós tomemos um outro ponto referencial, estas coisas bizarras acabam, finalmente, fazendo sentido.

FLCL, portanto, tem um significado oculto, uma mensagem: ele conta a história de um garoto e o processo dele em se tornar um homem. É o processo da puberdade, do crescimento e da busca pelo prazer.

Começarei agora a análise dos personagens principais:

A -Naota

Ele não passa de uma criança estúpida, carregando seu estúpido bastão vermelho de baseball para lá e para cá. Ele está sempre tentando ser bom e correto; calmo, acatado, resoluto, estudioso, certinho. Em certos momentos, Naota faz questão de não ser 'legal', de não ser querido, sendo até mesmo um estereótipo de um garoto nerd.

Naota tem um grande problema: ele vive com uma espada cravada em sua cabeça. Essa espada é Tasuku, seu irmão mais velho. Ele vive à sua sombra, rastejando seu caminho rumo ao sol. Vive um complexo de inferioridade tremendo e busca tornar-se uma pessoa tão boa quanto seu irmão, ou quanto imagina que ele é.

Naota não sabe balançar o taco, não sabe jogar baseball, exatamente porque é seu irmão quem faz isso, pois ele NÃO É tão bom quanto seu irmão. Ninguém pode dormir na cama do seu irmão, ninguém pode falar mal dele.

No começo, Naota não passa de uma criança que quer ser igual a seu irmão mais velho, que não sabe balançar o taco (masturbação, sexo. Isso será discutido na Parte III) e que não sabe usar uma arma (agir como homem).

B – Mamimi Samejima

Mamimi é o estereótipo da garota crescida, metida a adulta, problemática e psicopata que, de alguma forma, todos nós acabamos conhecendo.

Ela é mais velha, por isso é mais experiente no sexo e na vida. Ela é controladora, dominadora, abusiva, expansiva e instável. Ela é o mestre de Naota: o domina, o governa; obriga-o a beber coisas amargas.

Naota, que quer ser igual ao seu irmão, segue lado a lado com Mamimi mas, como ela própria diz no 4º episódio: ele não sabe balançar. Mimi o quer apenas para ter, apenas como posse.

Mami é depressiva, vil e viciosa. É uma arsônica (piromaníaca); usa o fogo para purificar e expor ao mundo seus desejos. Perdeu o grande amor de sua vida, Tasuku, e desde então tenta preencher esse vazio com diversos animais de estimação, incluindo Naota.

No final, ela é apenas uma menina fudida (desculpem o termo – mas ele cabe perfeitamente na situação). Um feto abortado de um adulto, assim como vários outros personagens de FLCL.

C – Canti

Canti é o primeiro robô que sai da cabeça de Naota e sua verdadeira representação é a do irmão mais velho de Naota: Tasuku. Ele é protetor, afetivo e tem um aspecto caridoso. Além disso, ele é poderoso, forte, vigoroso: detém em si o poder de Atomsk.

Ele representa os desejos de Naota e o que ele pretende ser. Mami ama Canti, pois Canti é a imagem de Tasuku. Ele é seu deus, mestre e senhor. Quando Naota se une a ele, cria para si a imagem de maturidade e maioridade.

Mas Naota não está pronto para ser um adulto, pois quando unido a Canti ele não passa de uma Bala a ser disparada. Canti usa a Gibson 1961, o símbolo máximo de maioridade.

D – Haruku Haruhara

O último personagem a ser analisado nesta parte, também um dos mais importantes. Haruku.. o que falar dela?

Haruku...a expressão plena das ânsias, desejos e vontades de um garoto de 12 anos. Enérgica, experiente, decidida e segura: liberdade, poder, blasfêmia, sexo, música, hedônica.

Qual o significado oculto e profundo dela? Haruku: A puberdade; o Mudar das Estações. Sim, como um alien maluco viajando numa vespa e carregando um baixo, esta é a puberdade atingindo a cabeça de um moleque de 12 anos: completamente sem aviso, cheio de violência e sem misericórdia.

Ela é um alien que veio do espaço desconhecido da puberdade, trazendo para o garoto Naota um novo mundo misterioso de dor e prazer. Mas, acima de tudo, ela é o processo de mudança, o mudar ininterrupto das estações que transforma tudo e todos.


End file.
